I Am
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TRON: LEGACY!  Rinzler's thoughts during the Light Jet pursuit.  If you haven't seen Tron: Legacy and don't want a MAJOR plot point spoiled, you might want to avoid reading this.


**I Am...**

**For those of you waiting on the next chapter to my Shinkenger/Go-onger crossover, don't worry; I haven't forgotten about it, but I suddenly came up with a few pieces that were screaming to get out. In addition to my _Dogoon V_ fics, I have this piece written for _Tron: Legacy_.**

**SPOILER ALERT! Unless you have already seen _Tron: Legacy_ or don't mind a _MAJOR_ plot point spoiled, I advise you not to read this fic.**

**_Tron: Legacy_, all characters, and references are the property of the Walt Disney Corporation. Absolutely no infringement is intended or implied by my usage.**

I look over at my adversary in the white-rimmed Light Jet, and something inside of me clicks. I've seen him before. Now, I hear his voice in my head. How is he in there? "Tron, what have you become?" he says.

Tron. A name I haven't heard in too many microcycles. Just repeating the name in my head is starting to bring it all back. Is the one Clu and I are chasing… Flynn? Our old friend? _My_ old friend? The one who busted me out of the Grid and helped keep my beloved Yori safe so many microcycles ago? The one who helped me restore order to the system when the MCP was in charge? The one who I would gladly give my life to protect? "Flynn, go!" is the last thing I remember saying before I was "repurposed," as Clu would call it…

I analyze the image of the man in the other Light Jet. It _i__s_ Flynn! He looked older. Not as old as Dumont as I remember him, but he _had_ gained many microcycles. I wonder; would Alan-One look something like that now? And that person at the turret on Flynn's Light Jet is his offspring… what the Users would call his "son." So Flynn's son is the User I battled in the Arena? Oh my User. Son of Flynn, I'm sorry that we had to meet the way we did, but I'm now thankful that I didn't derezz you in the end. I hope to meet you again so I can properly apologize.

Clu is telling me to take the shot, to finish the game. He doesn't know Flynn has reached me. He is still calling me by that other name, the one that he gave me.

No. I'm not going to do it. I won't kill him, his son, the ISO he's protecting. I'm not the one Clu calls "Rinzler" anymore. I am Tron.

I remember it all now. I am Tron, and I fight for the Users. I fight for the Users!

Flynn, my old friend, I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. You know I did. I tried, and I failed utterly, and my core breaks at seeing what my failure brought to the Grid. I hope that I can make it up to you. Here goes nothing.

Game over, Clu. I won't let you hurt Flynn anymore. I won't let you hurt anyone else on the Grid anymore!

Falling now. Got to reach my spare Light Jet… got to… wait… Clu, what are you… hey! No! Clu's got my spare Light Jet, and the Sea of Simulation is coming up fast! Nothing I can do…

I thought that the mere impact of crashing into the Sea would be enough to derezz me, but I'm still here. The water feels good. I feel… clean… whole. Got to get to the surface. Hang on, Flynn! I'm coming to assist!

I made it. I look down at my hands. There's something different about them. My color is back. Get this helmet off me… the water feels good as I splash it over my head. The scars, the damage that Clu did… it's all fading.

I need to help Flynn, but I feel weak. Must rest first. Wait, what's that blinding white explosion by the Portal? Everything is glowing blue again. Did Flynn make things right again? He did, didn't he? Thank you, old friend. I only hope that you will forgive me for the damage that I did when I was… not me. I need to find you now, so I can tell you face to face.

I am Tron, and I fight for the Users.

**Yeah, this is definitely a spoiler for those of you who haven't seen _Tron: Legacy_, but being the hardcore Tron fan that I am, I actually had an inkling about this for months, when pictures of Rinzler were released. I only wish that the film would have given the arc a good bit more development than what they actually did. Perhaps for another sequel?**


End file.
